


Perpetuity of Shadows, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-27
Updated: 2002-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The events of Rosslyn continue to cast long shadows over many lives.





	Perpetuity of Shadows, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

“As I said earlier, the President is alert and aware.  He has expressed regrets over the death of the three Secret Service agents at the Embassy and has talked to their families.  He is getting antibiotics and minimal pain medication.  His condition is rapidly improving.  Mrs. Bartlet had successful surgery to remove the shrapnel from the explosion and to remove her spleen, which had been cut by the shrapnel as it entered her body during the explosion.  Zoey Bartlet is on her way to Moscow and the other two daughters have spoken with their father directly and have chosen to remain in the United States for the time being.”

 

“CJ!  CJ!”

 

CJ cringed.  This was the third news conference she had held since the explosion but the same questions were still coming up.

 

“Stan.”

 

“CJ.  The Vice-President has not yet taken the oath of office.  Why has the Twenty-Fifth not been invoked?”

 

“Stan, like I stated three hours ago, the President is capable of handling any emergency that would occur.  He’s awake and alert…”

 

“But CJ, he was out for a number of hours after the explosion.  Why wasn’t it invoked then?”

 

“Stan, the doctors knew he would wake in a short amount of time and become alert immediately.  If an emergency had occurred, then the Vice-President would have pulled the signed letter from the files which would then invoke the Twenty-Fifth.  Next.”

 

“CJ!  CJ!”

 

Some days CJ just hated her name.  “Katie?”

 

“There are reports that the bombers were Chechen rebels and that the United States had been warned that this could happen.  Why did the President and First Lady continue with their plans, especially knowing the danger they would face?”

 

“The President and First Lady were fully informed of the dangers prior to their arrival.  However, this visit had been carefully arranged for many months and they wanted to show their support and belief in the Russian people as they struggle toward democracy.  Next?”

 

“Bill?”

 

“Thanks, CJ.  What is the condition of the First Lady?”

 

CJ sighed.  She wished she had a tape recorder so she could hit the replay button.  “As I just told you, she suffered the most serious injuries and was taken immediately to surgery upon arrival.  Her spleen was removed as was many pieces of shrapnel.  She is in ICU with appropriate security.  In fact, both the President and the First Lady are surrounded by increased security.”

 

“Do you expect an attack here at the hospital?”

 

“No, we do not.  Any more questions?”

 

CJ looked around the room, giving these dogged reporters one more chance to ask a sane question.  But no one raised their hands.

 

“Good.  I’ll see you again in a couple of hours.”  She turned quickly and exited the room.  Another session completed.  

 

 


End file.
